Yamauchi Tsumugi
Yamauchi Tsumugi '(山内紬) is a supporting character in the DreamS anime "Butterfly Days" and is currently the eldest child of the Yamauchi and Motomiya family. She is 17 years old and a 3rd year in high school. Tsumugi was born on January 7, and is a Capricorn. She has long blue hair and violet eyes. She is 167cm tall and her blood type is O. Tsumugi is voiced by Akimoto Yumi. Background Tsumugi came from an orphanage, alongside with her younger siblings, unlike her two fellow best friends. Motomiya Ayano's family took them in. Her childhood best friends are Horiuchi Tomoko and Nakahara Rena, and they form the idol group HoshiKiss and are all models for a famous girl magazine. She is the eldest child in her family. She is also the older sister of Yamauchi Azusa and Yamauchi Kakeru, and is her sister's inspiration to become an idol. Her idol and inspiration in life was Motomiya Ayano. She also has a solo career. Personality Out of the 3, she is the most idol-like and most pure. She is bubbly, funny, positive and energetic, just like her younger sister Azusa. Tsumugi is determined and once her mind's on something, nothing can stop her. Tsumugi is an optimist who is never afraid to take risks. She is always in a good mood and likes to look at the bright sides of things. Due to Rena's facade, Rena's true nature accidentally comes out without her noticing when she gets fired up or excited, in which Tsumugi and Tomoko have to hide it and make up excuses, adding comic relief. This also makes Tsumugi reliable and responsible. She is also very sincere and honest. She is known as the kindest, purest and sweetest member of HoshiKiss. She is known as the Nation's Little Sister. When angered, she becomes somewhat like Rena, as she throws items that can break through walls and possibly kill someone. Rena usually cracks a joke, like "Now she's the Nation's Devil Idol!". She also gets really emotional and silent when talking about her deceased older sister, Motomiya Ayano, as she blames herself to be the reason why Ayano died. She is still coping with the grief and guilt, along with her younger siblings. Relationships 'Yamauchi Azusa - 'Younger sister. She is one of the few people who know how to calm down Tsumugi when she is angered (the other few being the HoshiKiss members and Tatsuya). She admires her older sister because she wants to be an idol and model like her. She goes to her for advice on her problems. She wants to protect her the way Ayano protected them. 'Yamauchi Kakeru - Younger brother. He is one of the few who are capable of making her angry, often because he barges into her room when Azusa kicks him out of hers, which easily angers her and ends up causing the biggest ruckus heard in the neighborhood (louder than Rian and Atsushi's commotions). He is sincerely guilty when these commotions happen, but he can't help it, and says it's "his role as the younger brother to be annoying". She wants to protect him the way Ayano protected them. Horiuchi Tomoko - 'Childhood best friend, fellow model and fellow HoshiKiss member. They have been best friends since they were kids and had the same dream to become famous. They are close and are always seen together with Nakahara Rena. Tsumugi always admired her leader-like personality, and that's why she gave her position as leader to Tomoko (because she felt it suited her more than it suiter herself). 'Nakahara Rena - 'Childhood best friend, fellow model and fellow HoshiKiss member. They have been best friends since they were kids and had the same dream to become famous. They are close and are always seen together with Horiuchi Tomoko. Tsumugi used to be scared of her when they first met. 'Horiuchi Tatsuya - 'Friend and admirer. He oftens offers to help Tsumugi by carrying her school bag or even offering to carry her princess-styled to school. She admires his courage to approach her as most boys at their high school admire her from only afar (meaning only female interaction). It is unknown whether she has feelings for him or not. 'Motomiya Ayano - Older sister (adoptive). She was her idol and clung to her, until the day she died. The reason Ayano died was because she pushed Tsumugi and Azusa out of the way of an oncoming car. Until this day, Tsumugi is still coping with the death of Ayano (which may be the reason why she and Azusa are always so happy). She is also the reason she became an idol, as Ayano always had an obsession with Power Rangers and idols. Character Songs HoshiKiss #Soldier Game #Private Wars #Hitohira no Hanabira (Character Cover Album) Solo #BLACK DIAMOND(in ep1) #Meikyuu Butterfly (in ep2 preview) #Dancing in the velvet moon Albums (Butterflight) #2013.12.31 Mayonaka no Himitsu Trivia *Her VA, Kakeru's VA and Azusa's VA are real-life siblings (and are also in the same sibling order -- Yumi/Tsumugi being oldest, Miharu/Azusa being middle and Kureno/Kakeru being the youngest). *She is the oldest HoshiKiss leader. *She is known as the Nation's Little Sister. *She is the 2nd tallest HoshiKiss member. *She is 8cm taller than her younger sister Azusa and 2cm taller than her younger brother Kakeru. *Her Seiyuu is actually a lot shorter than her character's height (only being 5"2 while her character is close to 5"7). *Her Seiyuu is the oldest out of the 3. *She is the strongest singer in HoshiKiss. *She has the deepest voice in HoshiKiss. *Her solo singles have a darker image compared to her idol image. *Her Seiyuu is a real-life soloist (being a DreamS soloist and Former 1st Generation DreamS Kenshuusei). *She is the tallest in her family. Category:Female Characters Category:DreamS Anime Category:Butterfly Days